Kiki
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: "Beware of ejits baring staffs" Jetfire and Jetstorm, new Decepticon recruits, learn just how meaningful that statement is...
1. Let's Have A Kiki

"Beware of ejits baring staffs." Said Jetstorm as Vampirella skated down the hallway to meet them with a glowing staff in her hand.

She stopped in front of them, held the staff in the air and yelled "I have the staff!"

"That's great if you want an angry god after you." Jetfire commented.

"Oh he won't miss it, he's currently in line for some eye drops." The twins laughed at the vampire's sadistic joke.

They almost forgot the so-far silent Shockwave was there with them. "That's just mean V." Not so silent any more.

"Hey, that's what sibling rivalry is like amongst gods." Vampirella joked. She never took anything seriously, but the Decepticons were fully aware and used to that. "Or Cybertronians who have Frost Giant DNA making them sort of half related to a god who's half brothers with another god."

Shockwave was about to make a clever comeback, but they were distracted by a jet flying above them. It was Blitzwing. He transformed and landed in front of the group of Decepticons.

"What do you want?" Shockwave demanded.

Both Blitzwing and Vampirella smiled.

"I vanna have a kiki!" Blitzwing exclaimed.

"Lock the doors. Tight." Vampirella yelled. "Let's have a kiki!"

"I'm gonna let you have it."

They both sang "Let's have a kiki. I wanna have a kiki. Dive, turn, work. Let's have a kiki."

"We're gonna..." Said Blitzwing.

"Serve."

"And."

"Work."

"And."

"Turn."

"And."

"H-H-Honey."

The twins and Shockwave just stared at the two insane Decepticons. "One question, and I know I'll regret it." Said Jetstorm. "What the frag is a kiki?"

They soon found out that was the wrong thing to say.

"A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves." Vampirella explained. "We're spilling tea and dishing just desserts one may deserve."

"And though zhe sun ist rising, few may choose to leave." Blitzwing added. "So shade that lid and we'll all bid-"

"Adieu to your ennui." Vampirella finished.

Shockwave turned to the twins. "Shall we just leave them to it?"

They nodded, quickly turning and getting the hell out of there.

"_Let's have a kiki. I wanna have a kiki. Lock the doors. Let's have a kiki. I'm gonna let you have it. Let's have a kiki. I wanna have a kiki. Dive, turn, work. Let's have a kiki. We're gonna serve and work and turn and h-h-honey._"

* * *

Megatron turned to see Jetfire and Jetstorm flying faster than the had ever flew before towards the main room, coming to a sudden halt.

"Ah, just the bots I wanted to see...What, dare I ask, is Vampirella doing right now?"

The two Decepticons were out of breath, but Jetfire managed to stand straight and answer the best he could. "Erm, she's having a kiki."

Megatron was about to say something else when he got a call via comm link.

:: Shockwave? ::

:: If you see those twins, tell them they're as good as offline! ::

:: What did they do now? ::

:: They left me with the kiki! ::

The tyrant looked to the twins. "You left Shockwave with the kiki?"

"Hey we were getting the pit away from the kiki." Jetstorm defended himself. "We weren't about to stick around."

:: Tell them I have it stuck in my processor now! ::


	2. Speedster

"I can't believe she betrayed us." Smokescreen was sat in the corner, away from every other bot.

"Were you close?" Bulkhead asked.

Smokescreen shrugged. "I thought we were. We worked closely together in the Elite Guard."

He looked up when he heard the sound of the doors sliding open. Another fellow Elite Guard, Jazz, walked in with a sad look. "She's not the only Elite Guard bot to betray us."

"What do you mean?"

Jazz sighed. "Jetfire and Jetstorm have also recently joined the Decepticons."

"Those fly-bots?" Bulkhead asked. Both Elite Guard bots nodded.

"Do not let this get to you." Said Optimus. "She could never have been fully trusted. There was always a hint of Decepticon in her."

Smokescreen nodded. "That's true. But what about Fire and Storm? I mean they must have been _**the**_most dedicated Elite Guard bots since..well...ever."

"That is also true, but they do possess Decepticon coding." The Prime pointed out.

Jazz spoke up then. "On the plus side, we've made contact with Agent Blurr."

"Zippy?" That put a smile on Smokescreen's face. "You mean he's..."

"Online, yes." Jazz confirmed.

"I have heard many things about Agent Blurr, but have never had the privilege to meet."

Both Jazz and Smokescreen were shocked by this statement. "You'll soon change your mind once he arrives."

Smokescreen wished he'd never said that as a blue blur sped past him and he felt a sudden sharp jolt of pain at the side of his helm. "I-heard-that!" The speedster complained.

"Ow that hurt."

Jazz laughed. "I think it was supposed to...Prime, this is Agent Blurr."

"Agent Blurr, it is an honour meeting you."

Blurr was flattered. "Oh-wow-no-the-honour's-all-mine." He then saw his upset friend in the corner. "Smokescreen-what's-wrong?"

He turned to Jazz. "Did you tell him?" The ninja shook his head.

"Tell-me-what-what-did-I-miss?"

* * *

Starscream and Knockout walked along the streets of Kaon, still taking in the fact that Cybertron has been revived. _'Breakdown would have loved this'_ Knockout thought, sadly. He still missed his old partner and hated those humans for what they did to him.

"Oh no, Knockout, no more illegal street races. Whatever will you do?"

He shot Starscream an evil glare. "I guess I will have to find other means of entertainment."

Starscream took a step back. "No no, stay away."

Ever since the revival of Cybertron, the Decepticons seemed somewhat...nicer, more friendly, even fun, towards each other.

Knockout smiled. "Last one to base does the kiki dance with Vampirella and Blitzwing!"

"You're on!"

* * *

"Have you noticed we've not heard from the Decepticons since the revival of Cybertron?" Jazz asked. "Maybe an equal Cybertron _**is**_all they wanted."

Blurr nodded. "It-definitely-started-out-that-way-but-I'm-not-sure-those-intentions-stayed-and-anyway-if-they-only-wanted-a-free-equal-Cybertron-why-did-Vampirella-rejoin-them? It-shouldn't-matter-what-side-they're-on-unless-they-want-something-else."

"Or maybe the cons have just grown closer throughout this war." Smokescreen suggested.

"I highly doubt that." The forever sceptical Autobot medic, Ratchet, commented. "Can you seriously imagine a Decepticon sharing any kind of relationship with anybody?"

Smokescreen shrugged. "Dreadwing and Skyquake sure did."

And he was sure they weren't the only ones.

"Any besides." Jazz added. "Vampirella's much too fun and weird to join a group who are only interested in war. I mean there must be some fun going off there."

* * *

Starscream sped through the corridors, past Megatron and the twins, and into the rec room. "Ha I win! You owe me one kiki dance."

Vampirella then made a sudden appearance. "Who said kiki?"

"Oh dead Primus she's obsessed."

"I'm obsessed with cheese and it gives me migraines." Vampirella came out with, before eating a cheese slice.

Knockout sighed. "I've told you time and again to lay off the cheese!"

"But it's so nice though. Anyway, back to kiki!"

"No no kiki!"

"Kiki!"

"No!"

"Kiki!"

Knockout gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine."


	3. Aah!

"I miss them already." Miko sighed.

"They said they'll visit." Reassured Raf, but not quite believing the words coming out of his mouth.

Jack, the oldest of the three, said "Look I'm sure they're just busy. Cybertron has just been restored and Vampirella has betrayed us so-"

"Us?!" Repeated Miko. "They left us behind, there is no us any more."

"Miko you know we can't breathe their atmosphere." Raf told her.

Miko was about to complain when they saw the green light which can only mean one thing...a bridge. They ran towards it, waiting for their Autobot comrades...but finding something completely different...

_Vampirella was wandering the streets of Cybertron, completely lost, as usual. She couldn't even find a bus stop in Chesterfield, baring in mind she goes there every day. But it wasn't her fault, the bus stop moved. Much like the McDonalds at Mansfield when she went to the Eddie Stobart Festival._

_Anyway, she, unknowingly, wandered into Iacon...where she was met by two Autobot guards._

_"You are trespassing!"_

_"You see, you can't say that or I'll get Adam Lambert's Trespassing in my head!" Vampirella complained. "Anyway where...oh." She realised where she was...And the Autobot guards were less than happy..._

The organic children backed away. "W-What are you doing here?" Raf asked, before noticing the small Decepticon was covered in leaking energon and dents.

She looked around here, confused. "I did not set it for these fraggin' coordinates!"

Jack, despite his common sense, approached the traitor. "What happened to you?"

"I got lost. Ended up in the outskirts of the Autobot capital somehow."

Both Jack and Raf were starting to see what Vampirella meant when she said the Autobots didn't always go by 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings' and began to wonder if the Decepticons were originally all that bad or if the Autobots drove them in that direction. Either way, Optimus always showed such compassion, but evidently, not all Autobots did. Nevertheless, you can never be too careful.

"And they just shot at you?" Raf asked.

Vampirella nodded. "They started shooting at me before I even knew where I was...anyway why in the pit am I talking to you?!"

"You need help!"

Vampirella tensed. "I have my own personal bridge courtesy of Perceptor and I set it for Kaon, and clearly I'm not there. So bye."

Miko turned to Jack. "You really wanna help her?! She's evil!"

"She's hurt!" Jack argued.

"She's still here!" Vampirella said sarcastically.

"What about your comm link? Can't you call the cons?" Raf asked.

"Dude!" Miko yelled.

Vampirella shook her head, which was a bad idea because it fragging hurt. "Autobots know how to _'deactivate' _a comm link at a long distance."

"Long distance?!" Jack repeated. So the injured Decepticon didn't even have chance to defend herself, verbally or physically.

"But you're a medic." Raf remember Vampirella complaining one that she's a trained medic but bots rarely trusted her. She nodded. "So can't you fix your comm link?"

She looked around. "Well yeah but not here."

"My place is just up the road." Jack pointed down the street. Vampirella knew where he lived, but didn't expect an invitation. "You're welcome there."

"Dude don't invite a vampire into your house!" Miko yelled, still not believing her two friends were trusting the Decepticon so easily.

Vampirella laughed a little. "Miko, that rule only applies to organic vampires. I can enter whoever's house I like."

* * *

:: Jetfire, Jetstorm! Where is Vampirella?! I need to speak with her! :: Megatron asked, or rather demanded, via comm link.

Jetstorm paused, honestly having no idea where she had gotten to. :: You mean she's not doing the kiki thing? I don't know, she was with Shockwave last. ::

Megatron looked towards Shockwave, who was in the rec room with him.

"I have no idea where she is."

The leader looked hopefully to Soundwave, who knew immediately what Megatron wanted him to do. He traced Vampirella's signal.

"She's back on Earth?"

Shockwave looked up from his work. "Her personal bridge needs fixing, it's possible she was aiming for somewhere else."

Jetstorm was still listening in to this conversation. :: Are you sure Vampirella didn't just spill cornflakes on it? ::

* * *

Jack helped Vampirella onto the sofa, his mum wasn't going to be home for at least another hour. Hopefully, Vampirella had finished her self repairs by then.

"I can't believe you did that Jack." Said Miko, armed crossed angrily.

Vampirella smiled. "Missed you too Miko."

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked the Decepticon, who shook her head. "I'm good. Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Raf asked.

"Ow electrical surge scrap I just ripped a circuit. It's really hard repairing yourself!" She started leaking even more energon than before. "Aah I bled on your sofa. Sorry bout that."

"That's OK." Jack was surprised that the Decepticon actually apologised.

Vampirella gave a cry of victory. "Finnito!" Which is her way of saying 'finished'

Just in time to head the door open...

"What is she doing here?!"

Vampirella looked up slowly to an angry June Darby. "Jehovah's Witness?"

"Mum I can explain-"

"Can you now?!"

The Decepticon sighed. "You know I can just leave-"

"Yes please do!" June shouted.

Jack put out a hand to stop Vampirella. "No, stay there!"

She crossed her arms. "I might have King Charles Spaniel hair but I'm not a dog."

"Explain, Jack!" Mrs. Darby was growing impatient.

Jack didn't know where to begin, so Vampirella spoke for him. "I got lost and was aimlessly attacked by Autobots and then my personal bridge which really needs a better name malfunctioned and I was aiming for Kaon but I ended up here-"

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" June asked the other humans.

Vampirella was about to complain when she doubled over in pain. "Aah!"

"V!"

"Oh please, how do you know she's not faking it?!" Miko asked, smiling the whole time knowing June was on her side and didn't trust the so-called injured Decepticon.

The vampire looked up with red, glowing optics. "I'm a musician, I'm not an actress! Aah!"

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"My spark's failing!"

"Can't you fix it?" Raf asked.

Vampirella shook her head. "I'd need a spark specialist. I'm a processor specialist, I'll have no idea what I'm AAH doing!"

"Who's the spark specialist?" Jack asked.

"Ah Shockwave!"

Miko froze. "You mean the creepy one eyed cyclops?"

"Aah you don't need to say one eyed cyclops, it's either one eyed or cyclops it means the same thing aah!"


	4. Savin' Me

_~ blah~_ **is Soundwave's telepathy**

_: blah : _**is Bumblebee's translated beeps **

:blah **is comm link speak **

~ blah ~ **is speech through a private bond such at twins or sparkmates **

**There is a difference!** **Remember this because I can't be bothered to keep repeating it.**

**Also my eye is swollen for no reason whatsoever. Oow it hurts!**

* * *

"Who's the spark specialist?" Jack asked.

"Ah Shockwave!"

Miko froze. "You mean the creepy one eyed cyclops?"

"Aah you don't need to say one eyed cyclops, it's either one eyed or cyclops it means the same thing aah!"

"Can't you do anything?!" Jack asked, a hand on the screaming Decepticon's shoulder.

She shook her head. "Does it look like I can do anything?!"

* * *

_: Apparently a Decepticon was spotted in Iacon : _Bumblebee beeped, but every bot knew what he was saying.

Jazz looked up. "Decepticon?"

"In Iacon?" Smokescreen repeated.

Bumblebee nodded. _: She was shot by Autobot guards and probably offline...apparently. :_

"Who was she?" Smokescreen asked.

Bumblebee shrugged. _: They didn't say...you don't think- :_

"She wouldn't let herself be shot at by Autobots." Jazz interrupted. "And even if it was, it's not our business."

* * *

Starscream was alone in his room when he heard the door open. He turned around quickly to see...

"Ah, Soundwave. You startled me."

_~ Starscream, Vampirella is missing. She will not answer her comm link ~ _

"You don't think her comm link's damaged, do you? She seems to be prone to breaking things."

* * *

Vampirella's servo immediately went up to her comm link, still screaming. "AAH someone's trying to call!"

"Then why don't you answer it?" Jack asked.

She looked up, and it was then that the humans realised she had been crying too. "And say what?! AAH!"

"OK I'm convinced." Said Mrs. Darby. Jack smiled, and looked to Miko, who shrugged.

"Miko!" Raf yelled.

"OK OK I believe you."

"Aah well that's lovely!" She couldn't stand any more and answered her comm link.

:: Starscream! ::

:: Soundwave said you weren't answering. ::

:: He called?! ::

:: Yes, many times...V where are you? ::

She gritted her denta, trying not to make it sound like she was hurt. :: I-I'm accidentally on Earth! ::

:: How can you- ::

:: Aah frag it Screamer my spark's failing I need Shockwave! ::

The seeker paused. :: What happened? ::

He didn't get a reply from his fellow Decepticon ally. Instead...

"V!"

"V wake up!"

"Don't die!"

The third one to speak was the female human.

:: She won't die. :: Said Screamer, taking the human way of speaking into account.

"She's fading." Said Raf. "What does that mean?"

Starscream paused. "...SHOCKWAAAVE!"

* * *

Starscream ran up to Shockwave. "Shockwave!"

"Yes yes OK I heard you the first time!"

"Vampirella needs you, her spark's failing and I was talking to her but now I think she's unconscious."

Shockwave put a servo on the shaken seeker's arm. "Slow down, tell me what happened."

Starscream took a deep breath."OK. Soundwave told me Vampirella was missing so I commed her. She told me her spark was failing and I managed to speak to her a little but then she went silent and I heard the humans-"

"The humans?"

"She's on Earth."

"I know that...but why was she with humans?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask! I heard them shout Vampirella and she didn't respond. A-And I heard that annoying female one yell 'don't die' and another told me that she's fading!"

* * *

The humans saw the green light outside their window and Jack ran towards it. June was behind him, carrying the human-sized unconscious Decepticon, with a worried Raf and Miko beside her.

Shockwave reached out and took Vampirella from the human, turned, and ran straight back through the bridge. Starscream looked back and thanked the humans before doing the same.

"Did he just thank us?" Jack asked.

* * *

Vampirella woke up in the med bay. She was weak and pale...well, she's naturally pale, but she was weak too. She had lost a lot of energon. She looked up slowly when she noticed she had company.

"Oh, Soundwave. Heeey."

_~ Oh, Vampirella, you're awake ~ _

"I love this new found telepathy of yours! Yes, I'm awake."

_~ A-Are you...OK? ~ _

What Soundwave said shocked himself as much as it did Vampirella.

"Erm...I'm fine...thank you."

_~ How did you end up on Earth? ~ _

"Oh I broke my personal bridge that needs a better name." This was probably the most Vampirella had ever spoken to Soundwave. In fact, this was probably the most Soundwave has ever...spoken (?).

_~ Cornflakes? ~ _

"Maybe."

She had a think for spilling cornflakes on electrical appliances, even though she hated cornflakes.

_~ Well as long as you are OK ~ _

Vampirella paused and laid back. She smiled. "Thanks." She then sighed. "What's happening to us? We hardly ever used to speak personally, and now...we've suddenly become close, as if we're all BFFs."

_~ BFFs? ~ _

"Oh, sorry. Best Friends Forever. It's an Earth thing." Or Big Fat Friend. Depends.

_~ But wouldn't that make it Best Friend Forevers? It's it's BFFs. ~ _

Vampirella paused, thinking about that. "That...is a really good point Sounders...Ya see?! We're just aimlessly chatting."

_~ Well then there is nothing new there. You are always aimlessly...doing stuff. ~ _

"Name one time!"

_~ Kiki ~ _

"Name two times!"

_~ Making Nyan Cat models for no reason whatsoever. ~ _

"...Name three times!"


	5. Dark Side?

"As a medic, I'd tell you to rest." Knockout advised. He repaired Vampirella's other injuries after Shockwave made her spark stable. It was pretty difficult, but he got there in the end. "But as a friend, I know you won't do a word I say."

Vampirella nodded. "You know me well."

"So what are you planning to do now?"

"I wanna have a kiki!"

"Of course you do."

* * *

'_I can have a dark side if you want me to_

_I can have a dark side_

_I can develop my bruiting potential_

_If pains what you want in a man_

_Pain I can do_

_I can have a dark side too_

_I can have a dark side too_

_Yippee!_'

Starscream was in his room listening to music when he felt a presence. He found out what that presence was when he looked beside him and saw the small Decepticon laying on his wing.

"Howdy Screamer."

"You're on my wing."

"Am I really?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am."

"Not on my wing!"

Vampirella ignored the seeker and started dancing around to Tim Minchin's Dark Side. "This should totally be the Decepticon's song."

Starscream gave an evil, plotting smile. "Hmm."

"Ooh Screamer I like that smile. What you planning?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ark...

"So-anyway-it-turns-out-Vampirella-knew-about-the-spy-the-whole-time-and-she-actually-used-her-high-up-status-in-the-Elite-Guard-to-help-the-spy-become-the-Head-of-Intel-in-the-first-place-even-though-the-spy-himself-had-no-idea-this-was-happening."

Smokescreen paused, thinking about what the speedster had just said. It didn't make any sense. "So this whole time, she was working against the Autobots and aiding the Decepticons without the Decepticons even knowing?"

Blurr nodded. "All-these-miraculous-discoveries-were-Vampirella's-doing-the-Decepticons-just-thought-it-was-pure-luck. Even-posting-a-picture-of-Red-Energon-on-this-conspiracy-site-knowing-that-Starscream-would-most-likely-stumble-upon-it."

He had to admit, that was pretty smart. "But why would she do that? If she was going to help the Decepticons, why join the Autobots?"

"I-have-no-idea-why-she-joined-the-Autobots-never-mind-how-she-got-into-the-Elite-Guard-she-always-was-unpredictable-but-she-was-always-a-Decepticon-at-spark-and-we-were-expecting-a-betrayal-for-quite-a-while."

"Also, the Decepticons started out as a family." Optimus added, apparently having heard the whole conversation.

The Intel Agent nodded. "Yes-we-were-created-by-Megatron-when-the-war-was-just-starting-and-at-that-time-the-Decepticons-on-board-the-Nemesis-were-basically-two-families, Megatron's-and-Starscream's, but-then-when-Megatron's-youngest-creation-and-Starscream's-younger-brother-became-spark-mates-the-Decepticons-grew-closer. It-was-the-war-that-then-drew-them-apart."

Smokescreen laughed a little. "Well that brings a whole new meaning to _till all are one._"

The young Intel Agent couldn't help but giggle right then. It was true. Not many people knew that about the Decepticons, but they used to be pretty close.


	6. Narnia

Soundwave was walking down the corridors alone, not really paying much attention, when he nearly walked straight into Starscream. He raised his hands in an apology, but Starscream just smiled.

"You've been avoiding us ever since Vampirella's attack. What's the matter?"

_~ I don't want to talk right now. ~ _He carried on walking, but the seeker grabbed hold of his arm, spinning him back round again.

"Is something bothering you?"

_~ Like I said, I don't want to talk right now. ~ _

Starscream sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

Shockwave was busy repairing a recently damaged space bridge. It was pretty dark and Shockwave was alone. He didn't scare easily, but all the strange noises surrounding him didn't make matters any better. Just a few bangs and howls, nothing too bad...

The space bridge suddenly powered up and Shockwave had to quickly jump backwards so he wasn't pulled in. It was more powerful than he remembered.

* * *

Vampirella had made a fullish recovery and was now set on bugging Knockout.

"Why?"

"Because."

"But why though?"

"Because."

"Yes but why?"

"Because!" Knockout yelled.

Vampirella nodded. "Ooh, why didn't you say?"

The medic growled, before getting a call via comm link. :: Shockwave? ::

"Where?" Vampirella asked.

:: Knockout! I think I've just created a black hole. ::

Knockout had to pause and process what Shockwave had just told him. :: You...created a black hole? ::

:: I think! ::

"Who created a black hole?" Vampirella asked.

"Shockwave."

:: I think! ::

:: Well what's it doing? :: Knockout asked.

:: It's pulling things into it. ::

:: Are you sure it's not just a washing machine? ::

Shockwave paused. :: A washing machine? ::

:: Where do you think organic socks go to? ::

Vampirella smiled. "No no, don't make Earth references."

:: JUST GET HERE! ::

:: Near a black hole? :: Knockout asked. :: No thank you. ::

:: If you throw Vampirella into it, I'll tell Megatron it was an accident. ::

:: Deal. :: Knockout ended the comm link call and turned to Vampirella. "Were going to a black hole."

"Why do I have to come?" Vampirella asked.

Knockout frowned and simply picked her up. "Because."

"Why though?"

The medic sighed. "Because it will take us to Narnia!"

There. That would shut her up.


	7. Captured

"It's been tampered with." Knockout yelled.

Vampirella was holding onto Shockwave in an attempt to not be pulled into the black hole. "Ya think?!"

"Can you shut it down?" Shockwave asked in a panicked tone.

It was really windy and Vampirella's hair was messy. Vampirella's hair was messy, it had nothing to do with the wind. But it was messy, and no doubt she would blame the wind even though her hair was normally like a, as her friends would say, a _bog brush. _

"I can try!"

* * *

When Jetfire and Jetstorm heard about the black hole, they burst out laughing. Which was bad, because they were now in the main room with Megatron.

"Have you finished your laughing fit yet?" He asked.

"Not quite." Answered Jetfire, still in hysterics.

"Just one cycle." Jetstorm added.

Megatron rolled his optics and waited.

"OK, we're done." Said Jetstorm.

The warlord paused. "Really?"

Jetfire burst out laughing again.

* * *

"Well according to Megatron-" Vampirella told them. "Jetfire and Jetstorm are in hysterics about this black hole business!" She was still holding onto Shockwave.

"I can't get to the controls fast enough to avoid being pulled in." Knockout yelled.

Shockwave paused. "So you need someone speedy?"

Knockout nodded. "Yes, why? What do you have in mind?"

"Not what. Who."

Vampirella looked up. "I think I know where you're coming from, but-"

"Tell them this black hole had nothing to do with us but it could endanger the safety of the whole of Cybertron!"

* * *

"We're getting a call." Said Jazz, walking up to the main computer.

_: Who is it? : _Bumblebee beeped.

"Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"It's Vampirella."

Blurr jumped out of his seat. "Vampirella-why-is-she-calling-here?"

"What should we do?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus paused. "Answer."

Jazz did so. Vampirella wasn't exactly greeted with open arms though.

"What do you want?" Bulkhead asked, with an angry tone in his voice.

:: THERE'S A BLACK HOLE ACTUALLY ON CYBERTRON AND IT COULD DESTROY US ALL! ::

"What does that have to do with us?" Smokescreen asked.

:: Not all as in Decepticons. ALL AS IN THE WHOLE OF CYBERTRON! We need someone fast to shut down the space bridge. ::

"Space bridge?" Jazz repeated.

:: It's a long story a space bridge was somehow overloaded. We activated it and the black hole just...happened. None of us can get to the controls quick enough to avoid being pulled in. ::

All optics were on Blurr now. "How-do-we-know-this-isn't-a-trap-I-mean-you-Decepticons-are-famous-for-it."

:: You Decepticons? You were one too, remember? ::

The Autobots heard Knockout's voice in the background. "SHOCKWAVE!"

"KNOCKOUT HOLD ON!" Shockwave yelled. They were fine, that was all an act, but the Autobots didn't know that.

:: IF YOU DON'T WANNA HELP CYBERTRON THEN FINE! :: She then screamed, making it sound like she was nearly pulled in. It was a pretty good act if they did say so themselves.

"OK-I'll-shut-down-the-space-bridge!"

* * *

Blurr ran past the Decepticons, straight to the controls, shut down the Space Bridge and ran towards the Decepticons, who then grabbed him, all in less than half a cycle (minute).

"It wasn't the plan to take a prisoner." Said Shockwave. "But I suppose..."

Blurr struggled, but the Decepticon was strong.

Knockout smiled. "Especially a traitor. Imagine what the other Decepticons would think."

The Intel Agent was shaking with fear at that point.

"You should have known better than to have come alone." Vampirella added, a big fan of capturing helpless Autobots.

Now, Shockwave held tightly to one arm while Knockout did the same with the other. The grip was so tight, the Autobot's arms were dented already. He tried to struggle against the restraint, but the Decepticons forced him onto his knees.

"Vampirella. Call Megatron." Shockwave ordered.

Vampirella smiled. "My pleasure."

* * *

"He was a friend." Starscream was talking to the twins. "Are you sure you're OK with this? Because I can make some excuse for you not to be here."

Jetfire shook his head. "Thanks for the concern, but it's fine."

Soundwave was also waiting with them, but he was standing alone. "What's wrong with Soundwave?" Jetstorm asked.

Starscream shrugged. "I have no idea. I did ask but he said he didn't want to talk."

Blitzwing and Skywarp weren't too sure how they felt. Blurr was a traitor, but was also their younger brother. Megatron, however, lost all feelings towards his third creation when he betrayed them without a word. At least when Vampirella did it, she still found a way to stay in contact. She's still send them messages and they knew she wasn't doing much to help the Autobot cause, when Blurr was doing everything he could to make sure the Autobots won the war. It was different.

"Soundwave. Is everything OK?" Skywarp asked.

Soundwave just nodded. _~ Why wouldn't it be? ~ _

"You just seemed..." The door burst open, and in walked the three Decepticons with their prisoner. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

The Autobots were still waiting for word from the Intel Agent.

"You don't think..." Smokescreen didn't even have to finish their sentence.

Jazz looked down and shrugged. "It's possible."

_: Don't be so negative. : _

Jazz smiled. He always showed the utmost respect towards the young scout. "Again, why aren't you in the Elite Guard?"

_: As much as I would have loved that, Team Prime comes first. : _

"All the best bots stay away from the Elite Guard. They always did. Either they're too good for us, or they don't think they're good enough." Jazz complained. "I mean that left us stuck with the wannabe Prime." He then turned to Smokescreen. "You have no idea how lucky you were to be with Alpha Trion. I mean no wonder 'fire and 'storm defected."

_ : Were things really that bad? : _

"Oh yes."


	8. Tortured

**Warning: Torture ahead. Not too graphic, but you will have a good idea as to what's happening. If you don't like it, skip ahead to the next chapter.**

* * *

Blurr was terrified. He was now on his knees in the main room with two strong Decepticons restraining him in front of the warlord Megatron. Could things get any worse? He spotted Jetfire and Jetstorm, who were trying to avoid optic contact. Blurr still didn't understand why they betrayed the Autobots.

"Will someone say something?!" Vampirella yelled. He really did miss her random outbursts.

Knockout sighed. "Way to ruin the moment, V."

"There was no moment!" She complained. "Just awkward silence!"

Megatron looked over to Starscream. "Would you mind?"

The seeker shook his head. "Of course not." He walked over to the prisoner as Megatron left the room. "As an Intel Agent, you must have lots of useful information. I don't suppose you'll tell us willingly?"

"Screamer-don't-do-this-we-were-close-remember?!"

"Key word _were! _Before you betrayed us!"

"I'm-not-telling-you-anything!"

Starscream looked up to Vampirella who was hovering beside the prisoner. "Oh I love it when they say that." She transformed her right servo into an Edward Scissorhands type design.

Blurr gasped, knowing exactly what she was going to do. "You-wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?! You know exactly what I would and wouldn't do!"

Her servo moved closer to his arm. He knew she always started off small, working her way up to the big stuff. It was rare that any Autobot would get that far without cracking.

She was, no doubt, good at her job. Her job as the Decepticon interrogator. She loved that title and always lived up to it.

"Are you sure you want to put yourself through this? We're not after anything in particular, just something useful to us. Anything."

Blurr dimmed his optics, not wanting to see the Decepticons watching. Especially Jetfire and Jetstorm. His old allies. Friends.

Vampirella laughed at his silence. "I didn't think so." Her servos scratched all down his arm, exposing circuits which she then twisted and pulled. Blurr didn't let a single scream satisfy his capturers. He gritted his denta to make sure of it. As a medic, Vampirella knew exactly what would be life threatening, what would be permanent and what would just plain hurt. Blurr knew that if he didn't speak up or was rescued in time, she would move onto something more permanent. Then life threatening. If it got to that point, she would grant the Autobot a quick death if he spoke up. If not, she'd just leave him to offline slowly and painfully. It was always the same, but it was always so effective. Every captured Autobot, or the rare Decepticon even, lived in fear of being dealt with by her.

Blurr knew this, He just didn't think it would happen to him.

"So. You gonna talk now? Or do I need to rip these circuits from your arm?! We're giving you a free choice. You can tell us anything. Anything at all that might help us out a little."

Starscream looked over to the twins who seemed uneasy. He whispered "You OK? Do you want to leave? If you go, we won't think any less of you."

The two didn't say anything. They just walked past the seeker and left the room silently. Neither Blurr or Vampirella noticed.

"You'll-have-to-do-better-than-that-V!" He forced out.

She smiled at the challenge. "If you say so." She pulled a knife and cut through some of Blurr's circuits. She then pulled another. One of the main ones. "You know what will happen if I cut this, right?"

Blurr knew she wouldn't. If she did, she'd have skipped the permanent damage part and gone straight to the slow and painful deactivation.

That didn't stop him from shaking from fear though.

"Or maybe we should wait. Yeah? Put you through the horrible antici..." She pulled out a servo full of circuits. "pation." She whispered.

Blurr let out a surprised shriek when Knockout and Shockwave forcefully pulled him up and dragged him to the cells.

Starscream sighed. "Well that was...impressive."

"I'm not used to an audience."


	9. Energon

Jetfire and Jetstorm were alone in their rooms. They flinched when they heard knocking, but answered the door anyway.

"Soundwave?"

_~ You two left earlier. Are you OK? ~ _

"Actually we wanted to ask you that." Replied Jetstorm.

_~ Me? I'm fine. Why is everyone asking me that? ~ _

Jetfire sighed. "Because you clearly aren't."

_~ It doesn't matter! I came to see if you two are OK, don't turn it around on me! ~ _

Soundwave wasn't about to tell them what happened. What if Vampirella was listening in?

Truth was, Soundwave found out something about Vampirella that he wasn't suppose to. She found out...and threatened him with deactivation if he told anyone. Every Decepticon knew that Vampirella would always stick by her threats.

Since it involved Jetfire and Jetstorm...

And their creator...

Vampirella.

No Decepticon was supposed to know.

But he did.

And Vampirella didn't like that.

He just wished he could tell them.

* * *

Blurr winced. Every movement in his arm hurt. How could she be so sparkless towards her own brother? He was sat in the corner of his cell, knees up to his chest. He tensed when heheard footsteps.

"It's OK." He heard a familiar voice and smiled. "I von't do anyzhing."

He looked up slowly and shakily. "B-Blitz?"

Blitzwing couldn't stand seeing his little brother like this. Was this how other Autobots felt when their friends returned from Vampirella's _interrogations_? He couldn't even begin to imagine how Blurr must have been feeling.

"Oh Primus I'm sorry. I von't let it get too bad I promise."

"But-the-other-Decepticons-will-think-you're-a-traitor-and-"

Blitzwing knelt down and held the bars, the only thing keeping him away from his suffering brother, and looked him in the optics. "I don't care." He put a servo through the bars, reaching for Blurr who also extended a servo. The Autobot winced at the pain in his arm but he moved closer to Blitzwing anyway, just to hold his servo.

"But-what-if-they-turn-on-you?"

"Trust me I can defend myself." Typical that their only medics were the ones who captured him in the first place. Otherwise he would have called one. "Do zhou vant energon?"

Blurr smiled a little. "Please."

Blitzwing tightened his grip around Blurr's servo a little before letting go. "I'll be right back."

Truthfully, Blurr didn't want to be left alone, but he desperately needed energon. Once Blitzwing left, he returned to his original position.

He just hoped Vampirella didn't return in the meantime.

* * *

"Please just tell us." Jetfire begged.

_~ I can't! ~ _

"Why not?!" Jetstorm asked.

_~ Because Vampirella threatened to offline me if I told you! ~ _As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't.

The twins didn't know what to say.

Soundwave knew he'd have to explain now. _~ It's just I found out that she's your creator, which you know, obviously, but we're not supposed to. She threatened to offline me if I told anyone and you know she always sticks to her threats. ~ _

* * *

Blitzwing was on his way to the rec room for energon when he ran into Vampirella, who's optics were glowing. Her optics tend to glow when she's mad.

"Oh, Vampirella. Hey."

Vampirella just glared at him. He tensed. "TRAITOR!"

Blitzwing turned to run away but Knockout and Shockwave, who were stood in the doorway, grabbed him. He screamed as they dented his arms, just as they did with Blurr.

The vampire transformed her servo into the Edward Scissorhands style like before. "I have nothing to find out, this is just for fun." Blitzwing knew struggling would be pointless, but he tried anyway. Knockout and Shockwave forced him to his knees, just like they did with Blurr...

Vampirella advanced. Blitzwing shook with fear.

Deja vu.

Blitzwing looked away, knowing exactly what was coming next.

* * *

Blitzwing had been gone for ages. Blurr was starting to get worried. What if someone found out? What if Blitzwing was hurt?

The next thing he knew, his older brother was being thrown into the cell. He looked up weakly. "Sorry." He said, before he fell unconscious.

Vampirella looked up and smiled. "Have fun."

The three Decepticons left.

Blurr just curled up beside his brother.


	10. Grand Finale

**Sorry for the lack of description in the fight scene but I'm no good at them. I can't do description. You have been warned. Also sorry for the long chapter but I wanted to try to round things off.**

* * *

"OK! I am seriously getting restless now!"

Optimus put a servo on Jazz's shoulder. "I understand your concern, but you must not rush into anything."

"Rush into anything?! Zippy's been missing for nearly a whole day!"

Smokescreen nodded. "He has a point. We have to do something."

"Well we can't just walk right into the Decepticon base." Ratchet commented.

Jazz was about to protest when they got another call. He answered it, without even seeing who it was.

:: Thank Primus! I need your help! ::

Jazz paused. "Warp?"

"The Decepticon?" Smokescreen asked.

The ninja nodded. "What do you want?!"

:: I know where Zippy is ::

"Do you really expect us to believe you now?! You've already tricked us once!" Jazz yelled.

:: I-I didn't know about that. ::

"Even so. What do you need our help for?" Smokescreen asked.

:: Well because they've turned on Blitzwing too. ::

* * *

"But why would she..." The twins didn't understand it.

Soundwave was about to say something else when they heard a bang and a scream. It sounded like...

Megatron.

They ran to the main room when they saw Megatron on the floor leaking energon, looking a little dazed.

"What just happened?" Jetstorm asked.

"Erm...I don't even know myself."

_~ Erm just stay there, we'll find Knockout. ~ _

* * *

"KNOCKOUT!" Jetfire yelled.

Knockout opened the door to them, a concerned look on his face plates. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened to Megatron!" Jetstorm had a panicked tone.

"I said I'd offline you if you told anyone." Soundwave turned around to see Vampirella stood behind him, aiming her replicated mini fusion cannon.

Jetfire screamed when he was suddenly restrained by Shockwave.

Vampirella moved her aim to the firebot. "Any sudden moves and I pull the trigger."

_~ You wouldn't! ~ _

"Oh I would."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Jetfire yelled.

"The same thing we all want." Knockout said. "To rule Cybertron."

Vampirella famously transformed her servo once again and flew up to Jetfire, who tensed. Jetstorm froze. He didn't know what to do. That gave Knockout the perfectly opportunity to restrain him too.

That left Soundwave. "To be honest, I don't care who finds out. I just wanted as excuse." Vampirella laughed.

* * *

The Autobots heard the screams through the call.

Skywarp sounded like he was crying. :: Please you have to help! ::

"Who's screams were those?!" Jazz asked. He had a horrible feeling he knew, but he just wanted to be sure.

:: I think they were Jetfire and Jetstorm's! Please if Vampirella does her famous technique against them, I don't think they'd last! ::

"Skywarp, send us your coordinates and we will help you." Said Optimus.

:: Oh Primus thank you sending coordinates now. ::

* * *

Blitzwing had woken and was now in the corner, hugging his brother. They too heard the screams.

"If I help you move, do zhou think you could break out of here?"

"I-I-don't-know-I-mean-I-could-try."

Blurr clung to Blitzwing as he helped him stand. He limped to the locks and started trying to pick the lock. He fell as he started a coughing fit. "Ack-I'm-sorry-I-don't-think-I-can."

"No but we can." They looked up to see...Jazz?

Blitzwing looked down sadly. At least Blurr got his rescuer.

It didn't take long for him to pick the locks. He helped his friend to stand. Jazz then looked over to Blitzwing. "Can you walk?"

"Erm, yes."

"Good. Then come with us."

Blitzwing was surprised. Was this Autobot really helping him? A Decepticon? "Vhat?"

"Come with us." He repeated.

"Nein I heard you. Vhy?"

"You-stuck-by-me-Blitz-please-come-with-us."

Blitzwing smiled. "Zippy, seriously, I don't need much persuasion. I am coming with zhou."

Both Blurr and Jazz smiled. "Great."

* * *

Jetfire was now shivering from energon loss. He was missing about a third of his circuits. Knockout was amazed he was still online. This was Vampirella's most brutal torture yet. He didn't need restraining any more because he was too weak to move.

Time for Jetstorm's turn. Knockout forced him to his knees.

She moved closer to Jetstorm.

**BANG! **

The Decepticons turned around to see where the noise came from.

Smokescreen.

Not too bad.

And Optimus. Yes, that was bad.

Jetstorm was pushed roughly to the floor. Knockout stood on his servo to keep him from moving. He screamed in pain as his servo was crushed.

Soundwave doubled over in pain as Shockwave elbowed him out of the way.

"Vampirella. Stop this madness." Typical Optimus thinking he can talk it out.

"Key word there, Prime. _**Madness**_!" Vampirella yelled.**  
**

Smokescreen looked over to the twins. "Are you two OK?"

Jetstorm screamed as Knockout increased the pressure to his servo. Jetfire was still conscious but still couldn't move.

Optimus pulled out his sword. "Then you leave us no choice."

* * *

Bumblebee was told to find Skywarp. He was in the corner of his room, shivering.

_: Skywarp? : _

He looked up. "Bee?"

_: You know my name? : _

"I heard it in the battlefield once."

Bumblebee held out a servo for the shaken seeker. He helped him to stand.

_: Are you OK? : _

"Yes I'm fine but what about-"

_: I'm sure the others are fine but I'm worried about you. : _

* * *

Vampirella aimed her weapon at the Prime. "And for the record, three of us will be standing. Two have already fallen."

_~ Make that three. ~ _Soundwave said with a pained tone before stabbing Shockwave through his spark with a piece of broken metal.

He screamed. Sparks flew everywhere. Jetstorm smiled, but Knockout noticed. He grabbed his prod and pressed it against Jetstorm. Smokescreen looked at Optimus, waiting for orders. Yes, he was actually waiting for orders.

"Smokescreen, get Knockout away from Jetstorm." He then looked towards Soundwave. "Soundwave, there are Autobots around the Nemesis. Find one, they will not attack you."

Soundwave just nodded and ran.

Shockwave was still online, but barely. He slowly reached for the medic's staple gun.

Vampirella knew fighting Optimus would be challenging, but she did like a good challenge. She was small so could avoid any attack.

Smokescreen versus Knockout. That was a good match.

* * *

Soundwave ran as fast as he could. He was still shaken and confused. He ran into the black and yellow scout.

"Soundwave!" Skywarp yelled, pulling the Communication Officer into a hug, who surprisingly didn't pull away.

_: Soundwave what happened? :_

_~ I-I was with 'Fire and 'Storm when V, Knockout and Shockwave attacked. 'Fire and 'Storm are badly injured but so is Shockwave! ~ _

_: Were Prime and Smokescreen there? : _

Soundwave nodded. He then had a terrible thought. The reason they went to Knockout in the first place. _~ MEGATRON! ~ _

"What?"

_~ The reason we went to Knockout! Megatron was injured badly, now I'm thinking it bad probably Vampirella! ~ _

"Where?"

_~ The main room. ~ _

Skywarp turned to Bumblebee. "We need to help him."

_: Woah I didn't agree to that. : _

"Please." Skywarp begged. "Bee."

He whirred which could have been translated as a sigh. _: Fine : _

* * *

"Vait. Vhat about Starscream?" Blitzwing asked. Jazz updated him and Blurr. If Knockout, Shockwave and Vampirella were fighting Prime and Smokescreen. Jetfire, Jetstorm and Soundwave were attacked by them. They knew that much. Bumblebee was sent to find Skywarp. Where was Starscream?

"Screamer? I'm sorry I don't know."

The ground bridge brought them to the Ark. Ratchet contacted Perceptor, Red Alert and First Aid. They had prepared the medical bay, knowing full well they would have to treat some Decepticons as well as their own.

* * *

Bumblebee entered the main room slowly.

"Meg?" Skywarp asked.

Megatron was unconscious on the floor. Primus knows what will happen when the Decepticon leader wakes up in the Autobot med bay.

_~ Wait. What about Starscream? ~ _

* * *

Starscream banged on the door. It was dark and cramped and he was scared. He had been locked in a storage cupboard by Vampirella. She knew how claustrophobic seeker were. This was cruel.

He heard noises. "HELP!"

The door swung open and he collapsed in the arms of his rescuer. He didn't care who it was. He just wanted comforting. He had been locked in there for megacycles.

"It's OK Screamer."

He recognised the voice. He looked up. "Warp?"

"Yeah it's me."

* * *

By the time the battle was over, Knockout was past caring about his paint job. He had nearly lost an arm and an optic. He was a medic, not a fighter. Vampirella, however, wasn't ready to give up.

Smokescreen felt a searing pain in his arm. The staple gun.

Knockout felt his servo freeze. Wait, how did his servo freeze?

Jetstorm. He forgot about him. He was stood and ready to fight. His servo was broken but he didn't care. It didn't take long for Jetstorm to fight Knockout off.

He ended up on the floor.

"Nice to see you have a little gladiator in you." Vampirella, a former gladiator, yelled. She learned a lot from her creator, Megatron.

"We are nothing like you!" He used his wind powers to blow Vampirella against a wall, breaking one of her sensitive wings. She screamed.

"Oh no! I'm sensing a lot of me in you!"

Now it was Jetfire's turn. He was still weak on the floor, but he managed to raise a servo and burn Vampirella's other wing. She fell to the floor, breaking her arm in the fall. "GLITCH!"

"I-I guess you're right then." Jetfire said quietly. "We are a lot like you."

Before Knockout could reach it, Smokescreen stole the electrical prod and electrocuted the medic with his own weapon.

Neither Knockout, Vampirella or Shockwave had the strength to move after that. Optimus went over to help Jetfire stand and Smokescreen made sure Jetstorm was OK.

* * *

The space bridge activated.

"OK. Prepare yourselves." Jazz told the medics. Blurr and Blitzwing had already been repaired, they were recovering but they would be fine.

Optimus was first with Jetfire, since he needed the most repairs. Next was Smokescreen with Jetstorm.

Jazz hated how bad they looked. Even if they did betray the Autobots, he still cared deeply for them.

Three Decepticons were next. Skywarp, Starscream and Soundwave. They looked uneasy, even if they knew the Autobots wouldn't attack them.

There was one missing. Bumblebee. They didn't expect what happened next. Megatron had woken, but he was still really weak. He was leaning on Bumblebee.

Jazz walked over to the twins. "Are you two OK?"

"Why do you care?" Jetstorm asked. Perceptor was working on fixing Jetstorm. Ratchet was fixing Jetfire's critical injuries.

He sat down beside the injured twin and put a servo on his shoulder, trying not to hurt him too much. "I just do."

"I'm OK." He then looked over to his brother.

"He'll be fine. You know Ratchet, he's a great medic."

Jetstorm nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"You know...they will still fight..."

Optimus decided it was best for him to talk to Megatron. Maybe after this, he could win the Decepticons over. Persuade them to end this war. Maybe they could live in peace.

"I know, but it does not mean we have to."

* * *

_~ Starscream are you OK? ~ _

"Y-Yeah...are you?"

_~ Yes. Look I'm sorry- ~ _

"If you're going to apologize for not talking to me, don't. I understand."

* * *

"Shockwave? Shockwave wake up." Vampirella whispered.

He did. "Ah. Oh I swear they will pay for that!"


End file.
